The Assignment
by randall92
Summary: Its been a few months since Sly went with Carmelita. But when Bentley gives Sly a secret mission will he be able to pull it off from right under her nose? i mucked up chapter 4 so please reread.
1. An Old Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any other related characters. 

The Assignment.

Chapter one: An Old Face.

" Sly, you comb that side of the square." ordered Carmelita.  
" Okay dear"  
" Cooper, its inspector when on the job." snapped Carmelita.  
Sly knew immediately where he was. The Cooper gangs old hideout in Paris.  
Ever since he had to feigned amnesia he had been doing well as a constable, but he was missing the old life.

As Carmelita darted off to find some felony going on, Sly thought lets see if Bentley's still around. it took the ex- thief seconds to get up to the front door and knock.  
"Who is it?" a faint voice came through the door.  
" The law," a smirk spreading across Slys face " I have a warrant to search your premises"  
As the wheel bound turtle opened the door with a worried look upon his face, Sly said " hi, old buddy"  
"Sly! Is that really you?" Bentley looked as if he would stand up and hug him, if he could.

After a brief catch up, Bentley gave Sly a mission.  
" I was thinking of getting the gang back together. To do this they need to know where to go and when, and since I lost contact with them its up to you"  
" Sorry to rain on your parade pal but I haven't got contact either, being an officer of the law an' all." said Sly knowing the ingenious turtle would have something tucked under his sleeve.  
" Well, I found out that your girl friend over there is going to check up on the old members of the Cooper gang." stated the turtle adjusting his glasses.  
" And me being her partner will go with her." pondered Sly, " Though how will I know when they've gotta get where they're going"  
" I have manufactured these cards they have the address written on and will bleep one week before I want them to arrive." While saying this Bentley handed Sly enough cards to get the whole gang ticked off the check list.  
After a few more minutes of small talk they got round to Slys heirlooms.  
" Are you keeping my cane and thievius raccoonus safe"  
" Now what kind of friend would I be if -" but Bentley got cut off as Carmelita landed on the roof opposite.  
" Cooper, what are you doing?" she shrieked her trade mark anger surfacing.  
Sly being as sly as he is thought time to play around again.  
" Asking this citizen if he has seen anything or one suspicious.!" he shouted back.  
" You moron, he is the criminal." screamed the inspector.  
" Time to go pal." Sly whispered to his long time friend. And as Bentley wheeled off and Sly made false shots at him the events were in motion.

Sorry its rather short. I hope the next chapters longer.


	2. The Office and PLane

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any other related characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any other related characters.

A night after Bentley got away, Sly was wandering around the office at Interpol hoping that some time soon he could get on his way to finding the gang. As Sly sat down, Carmelita was called to the chiefs office. Time for some espionage.

Sly walked up to the door and cocked his ear up to it.  
" Hey Cooper, what you doin'?" an officer queries.  
" Oh nothing Burt." Sly said quickly. As Bert walked off, Sly thought he had to find a better place.  
Using his old thieving skills Sly quickly discovered a vent.  
Its been along time since I got to do this. Thought Sly as he squeezed through the gap.

"…. so that's why your going." finished the chief.  
Drat! I missed what she's going to do.  
" You want me to make sure those race are legit just because I was closest to the Cooper case"  
Guess I'm in luck. " Yes and don't let Sly meet any one from the past especially that Murray," The chief replied, " he's becoming a valuable member of the team"

Sly scrambled out of the vent as fast as possible, to resume his position before Carmelita came along.  
" Sly we're off"  
" Where to, gorgeous, romantic Venice, the secluded Alps?" Quipped Sly.  
" Rome actually to see the stock van class races aren't cover for a heist." Stated the inspector matter-of-factly.

On the plane travelling over to Italy's grand capital, Sly asked, " So who are we up against, hope its not the mafia"  
" Lucky you," said Carmelita looking as through see was struggling to think of who it could actually be, " Its not them but that's all we know"  
" Come on, Carm. You must have an idea"  
" Well I don't. So be quiet and stop pestering me." snapped the irritated police officer.  
And that was the last that was said for the trip.

Sly loved playing with Carmelita like this. Pretending you know nothing about what's happening is great form of fun. Funny. I'm after Murray first. Always seem to be when recruiting. Mind you, he is the closest to me that has become famous. There's Dimitri but I don't think he's been linked to me yet. I like Bentleys idea. Getting the team back together. I'm not saying policing the globe isn't fun, but its not my kind of fun. I can't wait 'til I can be stealing from the crime bosses of the world again. That's my kind of justice. I hope Bentleys done well with the share of the Cooper gangs fortune, I left him on that calling card. That's if he managed to keep it all. The worth are gang accumulated over the years should go to him and Murray. I mean the others can get a bit, but those to deserve it. I'll ask when I see him. And after all this thinking Sly fell into a dream of memories, before being shaken awake by Carmelita telling him the plane was landing soon. 


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any other related characters.

In Rome, or rather the outskirts of Rome, Carmelita was trying to prove to the ticket sellers that she was with Interpol. After five minutes of argument they were in side. It remind Sly of the ACES contest; hotels for the racers, garages, a track and a hole load of guards not all of which looking professional.

" Why don't you check the hotel for anything suspicious, while I check the garages." said Sly knowing his old friend and that van of his. As Carmelita walked off, Sly immediately went to the garages. On his way there, talking came from behind a garage.  
" I thought we had an agreement. What is going on? I've a heard the cops are checkin' the area." a strong Italian accent stifled the air. Sly jumped up on top of the garage.  
" It not 'cos o' me. Maybe another crime rin's 'ere. Like them Cooper lot from the ACES." Sly recognised the voice but couldn't place it. He peered over the roof. Muggshot! " Just 'cos they ruined yur chances o' winning tha' darned competition don't mean they'll do it again. Especially since Coopers disappeared." the Italian voice retorted.  
" Alrigh' lets talk business…" smiled Muggshot.  
Sly wasn't surprised to here what he did. A simple summary of what was spoken is this: The mafia has bet a lot of money on Muggshot to win, and they will rig the competition so he wins and " The Boss" stays happy. This didn't affect Sly so he left it at that. All he wanted was Murray.

So he carried on until he reached the garage with Murray's faint voice coming out of it, " Okay Harry you can go now"  
As Harry rushed out, Sly quickly slipped in behind him.  
" So how's life?" Murray turned, " Sly? Is it you"  
" Of course. So how are you?" smirked Sly.  
" Fine, fine. But what are you doing here, buddy?" a confused Murray asked.  
So Sly filled Murray in with what Bentley told him and asked if he would go ahead with it.  
Murray turned back round to look at his beloved van, " I would, you know I would Sly, but Harry, you saw Harry, and the rest of the boys have a big bet going that I'll get into the finals"  
" Why are you worried about that big guy?" queried Sly, " Surely you'll do that"  
Murray perked up, " Oh yeah, I'll get to the finals then quit. Give my title up. So " The Murray" can return"  
"You do that, buddy. I guess I'll see you when Bentley calls. Bye." And on that note Sly left.

So Sly went to meet Carmelita at the hotel. On his way back he noticed Muggshot standing there with his mouth open.  
" Cooper! You'd better not be rigging this thing like ACES." he threatened.  
Sly, hearing Carmelita coming up the garage behind him, said quickly, " I don't know what your talking about"  
" Cum on, you scrawny raccoon, you must remember tricking me into getting busted by that cop hag!" reminded Muggshot.  
Three, Two, One.  
Carmelita shot Muggshot square in the jaw.  
" Inspector! What did you do that for!" Sly shouting pretending like he didn't know.  
" He's an international criminal that needs to be brought to justice!" screams Carmelita in reply.  
And after this little feud Carmelita took Muggshot in to be booked. And left Sly to look for anything out of place.

Looks like I found Murray and got him on the team. Provided he gets into the finals. Muggshot's going to be out by the finals, he's always out early. Hopefully he wouldn't cause anymore trouble. Semi-finals tomorrow. It'll be time to see if my getaway drivers still got it in him. All this raced through Slys mind, like Murray will be on the track tomorrow. 


	4. Semi Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any other related characters. 

The birds were chirping like wild fire, as Murray woke. He got himself a fried breakfast. " Aah just what you need on a big day like this." he said quietly to himself. After scoffing the whole lot in a few minutes, he went to get washed. While standing in front of the mirror he was thinking about the conversation he and Sly had. I know Sly wouldn't betray an old friend, but I can't get this idea out of my head. What if this meeting was a trap set up by Interpol to catch us. as these thoughts whirred round in his head he heard a familiar voice under the window. After struggling with the child lock Murray peered out to the ground below.

" You mean you saw nothing around the garages?" asked Carmelita suspiciously " Nothing, except that bulky bulldog. But you know about him." lied Sly. The conversation continued but the two went in to the building. Murray tucked his head back in the room. Well at least I now know it not a trap or Sly would have told but then again, I missed the discussion except those two sentences. It took him a while to decide but when he had he had that old Murray determination in him to do it. As soon as he finishes what he said he'll do he'll go to this address and ask Bentley himself. Whether he thought that about the fact that that's where Interpol would be if it was a trap is a mystery. But in his defence it would be no where near the time the trap would happen, if it would.

Down at the track Murray was doing the last minute tune ups to the van. The commentator voice blared about the stadium, " All racers to the starting line please"  
Murray hopped in the van and drove to the line. After a few fast minutes the race was under way. The first two laps were easy with Murray zooming along at first place. Right. Left. Left. Right. Then Muggshot reared up behind him.  
" They let that moron go already!" screamed Carmelita shaking her fist.  
After that the last few laps were difficult for Murray, racing the very competitive Muggshot. But in the end Murray won.

" Ten points, Murray is in the finals. A close second was Muggshot with eight points and Lewis comes third with six points. These three will race each other in the finals eight hours away! Rest well guys you'll need it." the announcer said as walked off the podium.  
It was then Murray piped up, " I will not participate in the finals. I am going to quit racing and find another career." Many people reacted differently, most just gasping, but the worst was Muggshot.  
" Me demand that ya don' quit til I win yer title off ya!" threatened Muggshot.  
That must be another part of that bet I heard about. thought Sly.  
So Murray had to agree to Muggshot's demands.

Later back in the garage, Sly and Murray were discussing what they were going to do.  
" Well you can't just not do it, because Muggshot's deal says win the title off of you." pondered Sly stroking his chin.  
" I know. I can anger him so he knocks my van off the road during the race." said Murray.  
" Brill idea bud. But don't let the judges catch you. We can't let the mafia get that funding though, I wouldn't allow that when I was a thief so it doubles now I'm a cop. I suppose I could bust them during the race." thought Sly.

In the hotel lobby, Murray found Muggshot.  
" Hey you… um… Big bones I'm talking to you!" said Murray nervously.  
" Wha' you wan' pinky" sneers the bulldog.  
What was it Bentley said……… oh yeah thought Murray " Your mother has more gentlemen callers than a phone operator"  
" I'd beat if it wasn't against the rules." snarls the big guy menacingly.  
" Well then you'll have to take it out on my van in a few hours wouldn't you" said Murray obviously, then walked off.

Sly was sorting his part out. While meeting Carmelita in their room he managed to slip into conversation about the mafia, " Oh, and by the way, when checking the grounds after the race I over heard the mafia discussing with Muggshot how they were rigging the competition. I would say that we should find them during the finals and bust them. And when Muggshot comes out of the race we bust him again but this time with more evidence"  
" Good detective work, Sly. We'll do that. I'll see about getting you a promotion, constable." praised Carmelita " Thanks." And after that they went out on more rounds.

I would like to thank Uooi( Think that's right) Heistmaster and Cooper fan for their short but lovely reviews.

i'm sorry but i mixed up the documents and posted chap 3 twice sorry.


	5. Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any other related characters.

" Here it comes, folks! The finals of this glorious competition are about to get under way!", the announcer blared over the rooftops. At the ear splitting sound Sly woke.  
" How did I fall asleep? I should have stayed awake since it was only a few hours to go til this event. And why am I talking to myself? Can't think about that now got to find Carm.", and after muttering all this to himself Sly, with the speed of a thief, grabbed every thing he'd need then left the room.

As Sly rushed up to Carmelita, who was waiting just out side of the arena, she screamed blue murder at Sly, " Where have you been, your late!" " Don't worry I'm here now." Sly said, yawning.  
When they entered the arena it was arranged that Sly would take the left side and Carmelita would take the right. And as they started their rounds the race also started.

Murray and Muggshot pulled up aside each other, " I'm gonna crush your skull, your van and ya chances o' winning this tournament." threatened the bulldog.  
As Murray tried to think up a decent response the announcer declared the race started.  
Uneventfully, Murray and Muggshot were joint first for all laps except the last two. It was during those final laps, that Muggshot became true to his word. He spun the front end of his van into the back of Murray's, and they both ended up crashed on the side of the road. The last racer, Lewis won.

As Murray stared heartbroken at the mangled van, Sly was still hunting down the mafia. As he was going past one of the boxes he heard cries and curses of anguish coming from it. " That fool lost the race we're ruined!". Sly bravely kicked open the door and shouted , " Freeze! Your all under arrest for conspiracy or something similar." And that was Sly's first big bust.  
As Sly was busting five men, Carmelita ran down to the track to arrest Muggshot, and when she did it was for many things including breaking out of her portable prison.

Murray had mixed feelings about the hole affair. On the positive side he was going to be back with gang, to enjoy things like the good old times. But negatively his van was destroyed. It was then he thought that Bentley and himself could rebuild it and make it better, maybe even re-install the gun emplacement and the rest of the stuff from the Thievius Raccoonus.

After the trophy had been given and a few short goodbyes, every one went. Sly and Carmelita went back to Interpol and threw the criminals into a prison, and Murray went to see Bentley and Penelope, just in time for Christmas. 


	6. A Festive Intermission

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any other related characters.

During their lovely Christmas break Sly and Carmelita were doing the normal couple things. Going to films and fairs and such but most importantly purchasing presents for each other, but this isn't really important compared to what Bentley and Penelope had coming.

" Can you help me put the star on the tree, honey?" asked Penelope sweetly " Of course, but first I could do with getting out of this chair, oh wait I can't." snapped Bentley sarcastically. Lately things weren't going well for the poor guy.  
" Who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." said Penelope calmly standing on a chair to get up to top of the tree.  
" Sorry. Its been hard for me with the time machine going down the drain and thief net not working." said Bentley adjusting his glasses, while turning to Penelope.  
" Thought you helped make that website." queried Penelope " I did but that doesn't mean it won't stop working."

As the conversation went on, a knock came at the door. Bentley went over to answer it. " Murray! What are you doing here, I didn't accidentally let out a signal did I?" worried Bentley " No. I just wanted to see you to make sure it wasn't a trap." " Well it isn't. come in out of the cold. I'm afraid you haven't got a present seeing that we didn't know you were coming." apologised Bentley.  
" Don't worry 'bout it."

And that was Christmas eve. On Christmas Bentley, Penelope and Murray spoke of old times and Carmelita was given her next assignment. To check out Dimitri's show.  
Interpol realised that when ever he had a big business he was doing something illegal like the club in Paris. So that's were they will be next. Happy Christmas.

Thanks for the reviews and really have a happy Christmas. 


End file.
